The Tale of the Writer
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Zoey. She was beautiful although she doesn't have many friends and she is usually seen in the library reading and writing books. She likes it that way and has only one friend: Amber. Two of them were pretty close and they enjoyed each other’s company so much. There was never a time when these two were arguing and quarrelling with each other since they understand each other and love each other so much that they would never do such a thing. One day, Zoey was walking through the streets of Astria and heading to the library with her little puppy, Cookie. She was thrilled and excited of continuing the novel she was reading. She found it interesting and amazing. People stared at her while she walked right past them due to her beauty and elegance. Zoey did not find this weird at all since she was used to them looking at her. She knew how beautiful she was but never got the idea of bragging and being boastful to others. In fact, she hated being beautiful. Every men that see her will ask for her marriage in just less than a second. Zoey knows that her father won’t like the idea of her getting married. And Zoey doesn't like the idea too since she thinks she is too young to have a husband and children. Besides, she wanted to marry a kind and noble man. The one that will live happily with Zoey and will not judge her. The one who may not be as handsome as others, but still thoughtful. Although, Zoey couldn’t find a man like that. Her father doesn’t want her to. Zoey understood and just started focusing on her friends and writing. As she saw the library, she opened the door gently and smiled at Miss Holly, one of her few friends who owns the library. Miss Fiona was old and she was a bit weak. She still managed to work at the library and share stories with Zoey and her friends and sometimes she would also tell a story to her puppy. “Hello, Miss Norwood. It is nice seeing you today.” Zoey said to the old librarian and continued walking to the bookshelf. “Oh why hello, Zoey. What book would you like to read?” Miss Holly asked her and went to her. She looked at Cookie, her dog. "Zoey, you brought your dog again? You do know that Mrs. Truscott will come visit this library. And she is allergic to dogs. We also don't want her to get mad at us again now don’t we?” “Mrs. Truscott will visit the library? I did not know that. I’m sorry, Miss Norwood. I guess I should be going then if we don’t want Mrs. Truscott to see a dog in your library.” Zoey politely said. Miss Norwood grabbed Zoey's arm, stopping her from exiting the library. "Oh dear no, I did not meant for you to leave the library. You can stay. I will just make sure Mrs. Truscott doesn't go anywhere near the dog." Miss Norwood insisted. "But Miss Norwood, remember when she saw my dog and started sneezing and sneezing? She's the mayor's wife and she almost put the library to an end. We don't want that to happen again, Miss Norwood. I will just go back home, don't worry. I'll come back tomorrow." Zoey told her. Miss Norwood nodded and Zoey did what she said to the librarian. She saw Amber on the streets and ran to her. "Amber! Hey!" She called out. Amber turned around and a smile appeared on her lips and ran to Zoey as well. "Zoey, my dear friend! How are you? Why are you here? Usually, I always see you at the library." "Oh. Well, Mrs. Truscott is supposed to visit the library but I brought Cookie with me. And you know how allergic Mrs. Truscott is to dogs." Zoey replied with Cookie in her arms. "Why would she ever hate Cookie? He is cute! And besides, she is only allergic to them. She isn't suppose to hate them." Amber said and took Cookie from Zoey's hands. She started tickling him. "Who's the cute little doggy here?" Cookie kept barking and barking because Amber was tickling him. "Amber, stop. I think he had enough tickles for the day." Zoey told her. "Oh dear, I'm sorry! Zoey, we should go back home. Your dad wouldn't want to see you wandering around the streets with me. He thinks I'm a bit dangerous and way too adventurous. He would never want you to join my adventures. He is overprotective of you, Zoey." Amber told her. "Indeed he is, Amber. I just don't get it. He is really kind, but he gets strict when I talk about adventures and stuff. I want to be like characters from novels and books. I want to have adventures everyday. Is it too much to ask for?" Zoey complained. "Your life is already an adventure, Zoey." Amber told her as she grabbed her arm. "How do you know that, Amber?" "Because it is true. We should be going, Zoey. Your dad..." "Right. My dad. Let us go, Amber." Zoey said and three of them headed to Zoey's house. As soon as they got there, they raced to the living room while laughing. They jumped on the couch and continued laughing. "I am pretty sure I won, Amber." Zoey said. "Oh I am pretty sure you did." Amber said. After hours of playing, Zoey felt tired and exhausted. "I will now go to my bedroom, Amber. You should go back to your house. Take care and goodnight!" Zoey bid Amber goodbye and grabbed Cookie. They went to her bedroom to finally rest and sleep. Zoey heard a knock on the door, she hopped out of her bed and opened the door as gently as possible. She saw her father standing right in front of her. "Oh hello, father. Whatever do you need?" "I just want to see my daughter," her father replied and went in the room. "I am proud, Zoey. Proud because you are still here for me. Unlike your mother who left us." "Oh father, we shouldn't talk about mother. She's in the past right now. She isn't worth loving for. Let us just forget about her, please." His daughter told him. "Indeed we shall, my daughter. I love you to the moon." He said to Zoey. "I love you to the moon and back, father." Zoey replied and they hugged each other. Category:Fanfictions Category:GalaxyStars101 Category:Pages Under Construction